What Has He Done
by 5253Racer
Summary: What would Iggy do to be able to see again, the unbelieveable thats what. What happens to anyone in his way? How does everyone deal with it? Well its time to find out. Major FAX, rated for later on in chapters. character death PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **this takes place one year after STWAPES, hope you like it this is my first fanfic and just so everyone knows I have a lot going on right now and will do my best to update on the weekends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride and others and sadly will never

Max's P.O.V

We were fighting for our lives, but whats new right. 

Well it all started at Mom's house, we were resting after Germany when flyboys attacked. Fang and I shoved Mom and Ella into a closet trying to protect them. I was fighting four flyboys, Fang was fighting five, Iggy and Gazzy were surrounded, Nudge was trying to get to them to help, Angel was doing her mind control thing and Total was biting ankles.

Suddenly Angel screams, as I whip around to see whats wrong she stops screaming. I find her just as shes dropped to the floor. My Angel was dead. That's when Gazzy and Total freaked. Total tried biting the flyboy that killed Angel and was stomped on and killed. Gazzy, my poor Gazzy, he just lost it. He attacked anything in front of him, even Iggy. Suddenly Gazzy was surrounded and being separated from Fang and me. Fang and I were also being separated from each other and surrounded.

Gazzy was losing and losing bad, he was calling out for Iggy, who was not surrounded at all. He just stopped and looked away. He showed the fly boys where Mom and Ella were, next I knew they were both dead. All I could do was keep fighting for myself and what was left of my flock. I saw Fang and Nudge both go down and feared for the worst, then I saw a flyboy pick up a struggling Gazzy., I screamed and tried to get to him but before I could so much as take two steps he was dead. They had snapped his neck.

All I felt was pain, both physical and emotional, it wouldn't stop. The physical pain was because I had stopped fight when Gazzy died. Now I was trying to fight back but it wasn't working out that well. I had pain shooting down my left arm and leg. I knew I had been raked by a flyboy while watching Gazzy. Then I was hit in the head and hard too, from behind and was glad when darkness overwhelmed me as I fell to the floor. But as I fell I saw Iggy just standing there totally unhurt and then turning to leave.

When I woke I found myself in Ella's room on her bed. Confused I tried to get up and was hit with not only pain but also the memories of what had happened. Nudge and Fang came over looking the worst I've ever seen them. They asked how I was and because no words could describe how I felt I let one single tear flow down my cheek and that's all.


	2. Resentment

**Please REVIEW It makes everyone feel all special inside.**

**Love it hate it tell me why if you hate it and want me to stop please tell I don't want to be writing something that people hate. **

Max P.O.V.

That was two weeks ago, when Nudge was still alive. She died last week in a fight with new and improved flyboy. Fang and I didn't fair so well ourselves but we're ok now. We lost Nudge it's so depressing because one we lost another person from the flock and now it's just me and Fang and two I believe that Nudge just gave up. It was well known that she and Iggy had something going on; I mean there was no way not to see it. But seriously she just gave up, but I also can't blame her, not after losing everyone else.

We had been flying around Wyoming not sure what to do when I saw something in the sky. I turned to Fang and said, "Hey do you see that or am I just losing it?" Fang turned and looked; he instantly had a hate fill look about him. So me being Max I had to see what it was, but as I started to move Fang said one thing "Iggy".

And with that I took off so fast that even Fang couldn't keep up. As I got closer Iggy stopped he had a confused look about him, but maybe that was because I had murder written all over my face. Just as I was about to rip Iggy's face off Fang caught up and grabbed me so Iggy could talk. 

Iggy started with "I'm sooo sorry, they said that they could give me back my eyesight but only if I went with them without a fight." And ended with "I'm sooo sorry, can you ever forgive me, I never meant for it to happen that way, I wish I could take it all back. Hey! Wait where is Nudge I know for a fact that she wasn't killed that day?" And with that I broke out into sobs and forgot to flap causing Fang to have to rush down and catch me. 

The look I gave Iggy was enough to murder and I'm pretty sure he got the message because he started crying. I felt bad enough to tell him what happened. But I didn't feel bad enough to leave out why we felt she did what she did. Iggy even had the balls to ask to join us again. I couldn't say no fast enough. I still wasn't over the betrayal and the death of everyone. Iggy told them that he was staying at a hotel if they ever need him. Max and Fang quickly responded that they wouldn't.

They haven't seen Iggy since and that was four weeks ago, now Max and Fang are in a desperate search for him, all because of a dream.

**Next ch. Soon maybe not tomorrow b/c of drivers ed but soon promise**

**( I love cliff hangers there soo much fun) PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW thanx**

**5253racer**

**(soon promise)**


	3. The Dream

**OK so I realize that the last chapter was total crap but I'm trying to make it better I have the whole thing pretty much outlined it's just the detail I need to put in**

**Disclaimer I sooo don't own max ride and sadly never will :' ( (tear tear)**

We had been flying all day and we were tired. I could tell Fang was ready to drop, but then I wasn't much better and I actually fell while trying to land. It was then that Fang said that he would take first watch and if I tried to argue I would wake up with a headache. Therefore, I decided to just try and sleep, not that it came easily anymore. 

As I slept, I dreamt about that one fateful day. I watched as everything happened again, I tried screaming but no one seemed to here me. I tried everything even fighting with them, but I couldn't do a thing. I continued to watch as fang and Nudge woke up and realized what had happened and that I was the only one still alive and that Iggy was missing. Then it seemed ad if life was put into fast forward because the next thing I knew I was watching the last fight we had, the one where Nudge died. It was right after we left her grave that I heard a voice.

"_Max"_

"_What who's there"_

"_Max it's me, Nudge, you have to watch and pay attention. You have to save me. You have to take Iggy back it's the only way."_

_I was very confused by then, "What do you mean 'save you' you're dead. You gave up and Iggy was the one who betrayed us in the first place."_

"_I know but you have to take him back he's the only one who can do it."_

"_You're sure, Positive?" _

"_Yes, now watch Max and come save me"_

That was when I noticed two people in white coats digging up her grave and taking her body out. I was so mad. How could they defile a grave like that? Then again these were white coats we were talking about they did horrible things with out a care in the world. So I watched as they loaded her into a helicopter and took off. I followed them to three guesses where… bingo the School. They brought her in and fixed her neck witch was broken. Then I remembered that was what they had done to Ari after I had accidentally killed him back in the subway tunnel.

I watched as they through her in a cage, I stayed to make sure that she woke up and she did. It wasn't until then that I realize that someone was saying my name with what seemed like please wake up over and over. I walked through the halls, since no one could see me, towards the voice. As I walked through the last door, I saw dark hair and trees instead of white walls like those that I expected. Then I realized that I was awake and it was Fang who was saying it. He didn't even realize that I was awake and when I tried to move he would just hold me tighter, so I said something.

"Um… Fang could you let me up."

Fang startled dropped me.

"Oh my god, sorry Max. Here let me help you up."

"Thanks. Um... what time is it?"

"Well you fell asleep about 11 o'clock …. Two days ago.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah you've been asleep for almost three days. I've been trying to wake you since you started crying."

"When did I start crying exactly?"

"About four hours after you fell asleep."

"Oh my god I just remembered Nudge is alive," I said remembering the dream.

"What how is that possible we buried her, you know, in the ground."

"I know that the white coats drug her up about an hour after we left and fixed her neck just like they fixed Ari's. She's at the School right now we have to go get her."

"I don't know it could be a trap."

"Yes it could. Oh and I forgot to tell you…"

"Yeah?" 

"She said that Iggy was the only one who could save her with our help."

"No way are we going to Iggy. He betrayed us in the first place."

"You think I don't know that, god I feel just as betrayed as you do, but if it helps bring back even one of the flock I'm willing to do it, even if it means working with Iggy."

"Fine we'll do it. We'll work with him but only for this one time.

"Ok let's go find him"

So now you know why were looking for Iggy and why if we don't find him it will be catastrophic. I hope we find him in time.

They find Iggy at a hotel just as he said; he was confused but happy and willing to go with them. There camped outside the School when….

**Hehehe I just love cliffhangers **

**Ok hope you liked this more than the last chapter.**

**Will update soon but if not by Sunday Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it and Happy Sunday to all those who don't.**

**5253Racer**


	4. Replacement

They find Iggy at a hotel just as he said; he was confused but happy and willing to go with them

**Sorry guys, I have been sick and busy with school but now I'm back, still sick but with ideas. Now for all who read this I fix the review thing and made it possible for anonymous reviewers to review (sry it was like that I didn't know) and I wont update date until I get at least 10 reviews it's not a lot to ask for. So please review. Please. Ok back to the story now **

**Disclaimer I no own max ride but me own me pillow. Smiles : - D Now really back to the story…**

_They find Iggy at a hotel just as he said; he was confused but happy and willing to go with them. There camped outside the School when…._

… when Iggy leaves during the night. He goes by himself in search of Nudge. He's surprised that no one has seen him yet, but thanks his good luck. Finally, after countless hours of searching the School he finds Nudge. She was huddled in the corner of a dog cage crying silently. Iggy gently unlocks the door and calls to her, but she stays put, she doesn't move never mind look up. So Iggy decides to try again, this time Nudge reacts. She nearly attacks him until she sees who it is. Once she sees that it's Iggy she screams.

She calls him everything from traitor and betrayer to how much she **loved** him and how much he hurt her. Iggy noticed that she said loved and realized that she doesn't love him anymore at that he froze, he had promised never to hurt her, and yet he did. Therefore, he did the only thing he could because at that moment white coats started streaming through all doors. Iggy decide to trade places with Nudge. Everyone agreed saying that they wanted him back anyways and that they would now be able to continue there experiments.

Nudge just looked shell-shocked that was something that she never expected from him, especially after **that** day. She was given ten minutes to leave and say good-bye to Iggy. Instead, Iggy took her outside and told her how to get to Max, when she refused to go he yelled for Max and Fang. He saw them in the horizon and waved knowing that they would see him and Nudge as soon as they were close enough he let go of Nudge and ran back to the School. Nudge tried to follow but was stopped by both Max and Fang. As she screamed for them to let her go back and save Iggy, they both just hugged her and told that she was never going anywhere.

As for Iggy, he was sent back to the dog cage, and went through numerous experiments, including on that had him taking a specific drug. This drug was so dangerous that once you started you could never stop because you would die. They wanted to see if it was the same for mutant bird kids.

So after three days of experiments and drugs they "accidentally" left the cage unlocked and near an unlocked door. Through that door was a conveniently placed window that was also unlocked. So Iggy escaped thinking that the white coats screwed up an that he was home free. Little did he know he was a mutant time bomb waiting to die. He had about two days to live and he didn't know. Through all of that Iggy lost his eyesight again.

(Two days later after much celebration)

"No, no I refuse to believe it. He is not dead not after everything that we went through. I refuse to believe it", wailed Nudge for the hundredth time that day.

"Nudge I'm sorry you don't know how sorry I am truly, but he is gone and this time for good. I'm soo sorry." Max tried to comfort Nudge after they realized that Iggy had died. Everyone decides to sleep and because they are in a hotel no stayed up on watch.

In the middle of the night, Nudge wrote Max and Fang a note and left. The note said

"Max and Fang

I'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep running and hiding, I have lost everyone and everything I hold dear to me except you. I just cannot keep living like this because if I ever lost you one day then that would just destroy me. I'm leaving and not coming back so don't stay to long. Losing everyone, dieing, and being brought back really messed me up. I'm not the same Nudge that you knew and can never be that person again. Again, I'm sorry. I know I'm hurting you by doing this but I have to. Please forgive me I know I just came back but I need to leave.

By the time you read this I'll be miles away either flying or dead. I hope the later because living is just too hard. I won't do it meaningfully, I will die by accident, that I can't promise you, so don't worry I wont commit suicide. I just need to be alone and deal with this myself. I'm rambling, I know, so Good-bye and good luck with all life has to give you. Oh and please, be happy.

Love you always,

Nudge"

When Max and Fang woke in the morning, Max saw the note first. Curious Max takes a look, instantly she breaks down crying a totally collapses on the floor before Fang can catch her. Fang rushes to Max's side trying to figure out what is wrong, he calls out for Nudge to see if she knows or if she can help. At Nudge's name Max cries harder. Suddenly comprehension dawns on him and he takes the note from Max's hand. Reading it he to starts to cry, realizing that it again is just Max and him that is truly left of the Flock. Iggy is dead, Nudge is gone never to come back, and everyone else except himself and Max is dead. That was one thing that they never thought would happen, they always thought that it would be one them that died, and the other would take care of the Flock, but it turned out that they were the only ones to live.

Max definitely did not take well to any of this; she could barely eat and refused to sleep because of nightmares of the Flock. Fang barely got her through it; she was so bad. By the time they left the hotel five days later Max was only skin and bones and she could barely fly. She nearly died because of this, but fang saved her repeatedly.

They settled down and stayed in a cave for weeks, everyday Fang would leave but come back hours later. Finally he took Max with him one day to show her were he had been going. When they got there Max was ecstatic, she couldn't believe that he had done this for her.

**Ok that's it you can try to guess what he did, but I wont give you anymore chapters until I get at least 10 reviews. So please review if you want more. Will update once reviews are in. So Please review**


	5. A surprise

Hey sorry about not updating sooner, I've had soo much to do

**Hey sorry about not updating sooner, I've had soo much to do and I've been grounded for not so good grades. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Pegasus6644 you were my first reviewer and I thank you with all me heart. Thank you for baring with me, I've had a bit of writers block.**

A house, Fang built her a house. Somewhere they could both live and not have to worry about anyone finding them. It had the most beautiful view of a calm lake and mountains that shines when the sun hit them. When Max first saw it she was speechless.

Fang would disappear for hours on end and for days that turned to weeks that turned to months. Max was starting to get worried; it scared her that he was leaving when he thought she was asleep. But she hasn't slept in months. Every time she closes her eyes she sees one of them. So when Fang started to disappear she thought it was because of her. She tried to be better but it would often lead to her breaking down and crying and apologizing. Fang, she thought just didn't understand. Sometimes she would even yell until she had no voice and Fang would just take it then hold her when she broke down. But a house that was something she never expected. It was even furnished, and everything was handmade.

Max and Fang lived in this house for a few years, Max eventually accepted what happened was not her fault and that she really couldn't do anything to stop it. So little by little she returned to her old self and became more relaxed because they were safe. As more time went on Max and Fang fell for each other. They were around 18 by this time, happy and safe. Or so they thought.

One night while Max was relaxing on the roof, one of her favorite spots, she was captured. Somehow someone snuck up on the roof and injected a sedative into her arm with a needle. Max thought nothing of it thinking that it was bugs, which were common in the woods. As Max slowly fell asleep her thoughts drifted to Fang.

**Sorry it's so short, more soon I promise. I already have ideas for the next couple of chapters but if u have ideas please let me know and if I like them then they will be added and you will be mentioned even if you are anonymous. Please read and review. Also beta wanted if you know your stuff please say so and we'll talk.**

**Thanks 5253Racer : - )**


	6. Experiments and other surprises

Fang's POV

I woke to find Max gone. Gone, as in not around, and no where to be found. I searched everywhere, even her secret spot in a tree out back that she thought I didn't know about. I searched for hours, and didn't find a trace of her not a note and no feathers. We had destroyed the school in California about a year after everyone died, so I didn't know if someone took her and if they did I didn't know where they would have taken her.

I was in such agony not having her here and such rage because someone had to of taken her that I just snapped. I cried until I saw red, then all I saw was black as I passed into unconsciousness.

Max's POV

I woke to find myself strapped to a metal table with no one around. I tried to move but found that it only caused major pain in my ankles and wrists. Hours later a whitecoat came in and started to talk.

"Well Max, I'm glad you're here. We thought you were dead for a while, well that is until a friend of ours reported that you had been seen." Rubbing his hands together as if excited he went on to say, "I can finally do some different experiments considering that you're the oldest hybrid here. We've been waiting for this chance forever!

"What have you been waiting for?" I spat back at him. "Well, that I can't tell you just yet, you'll just have to wait and see." And with that he left and I had this really bad feeling about what they were about to do. Another whitecoat came in and injected me with something that made me really tired.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

_Two months later_

Max's POV

"I have to get out of here." That was the last thing I said before they put me under…again. I've been here for two months and Fang still hasn't come to get me. That really makes me wonder if he knows where I am or not. But I guess not because he still hasn't shown up.

Fang's POV

It's been two months, three days, five hours, 47 minutes, and… well… you get the picture; but that's how long Max has been gone. I still can't find her I've searched high and low. But I don't know where she is. It's killing me not knowing, she been alone for two months. I can't begin to think of what they have been doing to her.

As I fell asleep that night, I had this horrible headache, nothing I did would make it go away. I thought it was from stress; that is until I actually fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I was flying, with Max by my side, when suddenly she disappears, I search frantically looking everywhere; but I can't find her. As I look around I see someone I never thought that I would see again. Ari, but as a normal seven year old. I know that he is dead Max told me. But he was just floating there, smiling, like he use to when ever he saw Max back at the school, before we left. He was looking at me pointing to a small building that looked at lot like our house. Looking harder I reasoned that it was, because Max was there, resting on the roof like everything was fine. I yelled to her but she didn't react so I thought that she couldn't hear me so I flew closer. When I was right I front of her I said her name again but again she did nothing. Confused I looked at Ari and he just shook his head and pointed like he just wanted me to watch. So I did. What I saw shocked me an eraser came out of the woods and jumped on the roof without making a sound and poked Max with a needle. But what shocked me the most was that Max did nothing she just swatted at it like it was a bug. Then minutes later the eraser came back and grabbed max. Then he took off running. I looked for Ari but couldn't find him so I took off after the eraser and saw that they built a school in Nevada, and that that's were they had taken max._

_Dream end_

I woke with a start and I knew exactly were Max was. For the first time in two months I was going to see Max. So I took off in search of the school, when I found it I noticed one thing it was very small. So I flew down to get Max.

Max POV

I woke to hear the alarms blaring and prayed that whatever experiment was trying to escape that they did so without getting caught. I looked out of the cage I was held in to see someone running toward me. How did I know they were running toward me, well I was the last in the row of cages and against a wall. So when the person stopped in front of me I had to ask, "What are you doing? Your going to get caught just run!"

"And leave you here by yourself I think not." Came the reply from a voice that I have been longing to hear. "Fang is it really you?" "Of course it is who else would come to get you. There it's open, come on"

As soon as I hear that I was out and hugging Fang. But it didn't last long because we were suddenly running down a hall, out the door, and away into the sky.

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry about not updating I've had finals, getting my license, relatives, and so much more, thanks for barring with me. And a special thanks to Chaos Ride for the ideas that went in to this chapter. **

**Please review it means a lot **

**5253Racer**


End file.
